As a musician or performer plays an instrument during a concert or other type of performance, a song may call for or it may be desirable to apply one or more special audio effects to musical notes produced by the instrument. To apply the effect, audio signals from the instrument are sensed (e.g., with a microphone, pickup, etc.) and sent to a signal processor that may be dedicated to applying such effects to the audio signals. After the one or more audio effects are applied by the signal processor, the processed audio signals are usually conditioned (e.g., amplified, filtered, etc.) and provided to speakers or other type of output device. To initiate the application of the audio effects, the person (playing the instrument) typically steps on a foot-pedal that is located on stage near the person. However, to trigger the application of the audio effects on stage, the musician must first locate the foot-pedal and then step on the pedal in a manner as to not look awkward or out of step with the song being played.